


markers

by Starfire (kalypsobean)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/Starfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for a prompt at <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/727682.html?thread=95991426#t95991426">comment_fic</a> by ami_ven: using the batarang for non-crime fighting purposes</p>
    </blockquote>





	markers

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/727682.html?thread=95991426#t95991426) by ami_ven: using the batarang for non-crime fighting purposes

He's walked in on Bruce Wayne doing some rather unusual things, but this time, he opens the door and immediately has to dodge a small flying object.

"Might I suggest darts, Master Bruce?" he says, collecting the small, bat-shaped projectile from the floor. 

As he rises, he sees the wall covered with a map, and batarangs protruding from the map. He doubts, somehow, that there is foam or corkboard beneath the map, and starts mentally calculating the area and cost of new drywall.

Another one whizzes past his head, and though it lands neatly over Argentina, where Wayne Foods has a small office, if he recalls correctly (which he does), he knows it's as much of a response as he will get.

"I'll just put your tea in the oven, then," he says. He places the batarang on a table, near where an entire box of them is opened and partially unpacked, and backs out.

He's fairly sure one hits the door just as he closes it behind him. He adds a new door into the budget and retreats.


End file.
